


Che lei lo volesse o no

by Mokochan



Category: Aquarion Logos
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Missing Moments, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O forse lo era stato, ma adesso non importava più – perché era aggrappata a un altro, vedeva qualcun altro, e da quel qualcun altro si stava lasciando amare.<br/>• 220 parole, partecipa alla “Corsa delle 48 ore” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta<br/>• Subete centric, accenni Akira/Maia, Missing Moments dell'episodio 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Che lei lo volesse o no

Era cresciuto con l’idea che lui e Maia fossero nati per stare insieme, destinati a combattere sull’Aquarion per rendere la terra un posto migliore, come si aspettava suo padre.  
Non aveva mai pensato che per Maia non fosse così.  
O forse lo era stato, ma adesso non importava più – perché era aggrappata a un altro, vedeva qualcun altro, e da quel qualcun altro si stava lasciando amare.  
Detestava Kaibuki Akira.  
Fin dal primo momento in cui si era fuso con Maia, non aveva fatto altro che ferirlo, deriderlo,  _salvarlo_.  
E ora suo padre diceva che era Kaibuki il prescelto, non lui.  
 _Stronzate. Erano tutte stronzate, stronzate, stronzate._  
Subete batté i pugni sulla pietra fredda del Logos World, ferito e tremante, mentre ciottoli e piccoli detriti continuavano a scendere dal cielo nero di quel mondo fatto di parole.  
Quell’uomo se l’era portata via di nuovo, l’aveva presa per mano – come se fosse sempre stata sua – e se n’era andato, lasciandolo solo di fronte al cadavere del proprio padre, a vomitare lacrime, imprecazioni, rabbia.  
 _Lo voleva uccidere._  
Che Kaibuki fosse o meno il prescelto, che fosse destinato a stare con Maia, non aveva importanza.  
L’avrebbe ucciso con le proprie mani, cancellandogli dalla faccia quell’espressione perennemente arrogante.  
Poi se la sarebbe ripresa,  _la sua Maia_.  
Che lei lo volesse o no.

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda fanfiction per Aquarion Logos, questa volta su Subete. Direi che è un pochino furioso, ma giusto un poco, eh. Prima Akira gli porta via Maia, poi causa la morte di suo padre, Sougon. Anche se Sougon se l'è cercata, ma comunque non è l'autore materiale della sua morte, alla fine :v mettiamola così.  
> Subete non mi sta simpaticissimo, però mi fa una grandissima pena. Cresciuto con un padre che secondo me è parente di Gendo Ikari, lasciato a se stesso e infine abbandonato persino dalla ragazza che ama e che l'ha sempre fatto sentire ben voluto, forse amato - anche se Maia non è mai stata molto espansiva.  
> E vabbeh, vedremo come si evolveranno le cose. Ora mi dileguo!  
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
